Operation nodes may facilitate operations for one or more transactions. For example, timelock nodes may facilitate assignment of timestamps for transactions and locking of the timestamps. Increasing the number of operation nodes may have detrimental effect on system operations. For example, increasing timelock nodes may result in increased latency for timelock operations performed by the timelock nodes. Increasing the number of timelock nodes to provide services for greater number of transactions may result in poor performance.